


Fold It Up Like Origami

by GMTYUniverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Night Stand gone really wrong, accidental baby meeting, based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr, cockblocked by a baby, just a meet-cute, not harry's or louis' baby, or really right depending how you look at it haha, there's some kissing but no smut happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: The one where Harry goes clubbing in his best hook-up shirt, but Gemma's unborn baby has horrible timing.Maybe one night stands are just not meant for him.





	Fold It Up Like Origami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a little gift just because I love you Riii <3

The first thing Harry notices about the man is that he’s got neon paint over his face. It’s an intricate design of dots that seem to highlight his cheekbones and frame his eyes.

The second thing he notices are the fact he’s got very blue eyes that somehow still stand out even though they’re in a dark club where all you’re supposed to make out are pops of neon colour.

Harry doesn’t really know how, but suddenly he finds himself stepping into the stranger’s space.

‘Well hi there, curly – was wondering how long it’d take you to get here,’ he teases, and he’s got _freckles_ and the most beautiful long eyelashes.

His brain finally catches up with what’s being said to him, and he blinks. “Wait, what? You saw me?”

Harry feels kind of flattered that this beautiful man spotted him at all in the sea of misshapen shadows, but he also doesn’t want to be seen as a creeper. He doesn’t creep. Not on purpose, at least.

‘Saw you looking,’ the other man corrects, then turns his body so he’s standing right in front of Harry before lifting a hand to tug on a loose string of hair.

‘Usually get a few looking, but figured I didn’t mind you so much. Kinda cute, curly.’

“Cute? S not exactly what I was going for,” Harry frowns as he motions at his sheer shirt that he’d affectionately named his hook-up shirt. But now the most gorgeous man was telling him he only looked cute.

He shrugs as he appraises Harry, then cocks his head to the side. ‘Don’t think you’ve got much to complain when I’m still stood here talking to you. Haven’t heard one compliment back yet, though.’

If there’s one thing Harry likes, it’s a challenge. “I think you’re gorgeous. I don’t even understand how I was stood on the other side of this room and I could see your eyes sparkle from there.”

‘Tell me more,’ the man demands as he wraps an arm around Harry’s neck, pulling him down just a little so their heads are closer and it’s easier for him to hear.

“Then I got closer and saw you have beautiful, long eyelashes. Inhuman, almost. Plus you have a nice laugh. Cheekbones to die for,” he gasps as the man suddenly pushes forward to leave a lovebite on his neck.

‘Hm, sorry. You smell really good and your inhuman compliment made me think of vampires. Thought I’d give it a go.’

Harry can’t help but grin. “Try before you buy, eh?”

The man raises his eyebrow. ‘I like being informed before I get to the trying stage. I don’t even know your name. Even if you were to get to take me home, I’d still want to at least know some basic information. In case you turn out to be creepy after all.’

The words come out pointedly, but there’s a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips that makes Harry want to take him to bed right away.

“Harry.”

‘Nice to meet you,’ the man says, then promptly turns around and grinds his delectable bum right against Harry’s crotch. God, he hadn’t even noticed the perfect peach-shaped behind of the man, but he’s definitely paying attention now. Every single part of him is.

Harry can’t even be bothered too much by the fact that while he’d said his name, the man hadn’t reciprocated. This was probably going to end up in a one night stand situation – clearly he was way out of Harry’s league and he’d count his lucky stars if he’d just have one moment with him.

It’s funny, Harry’d been so consumed by the man in front of him he hadn’t even been paying attention to the music. Now though, he immediately notices the way in which their hips work together perfectly in sync to the bass-heavy beat. Normally Harry is one of the worst dancers in the world, but this grind they’ve got going on is apparently the only thing he can pull off on the dance floor.

He grabs onto Louis’ waist, pulling gently in hopes of signalling he wants them to shuffle even closer together, while still allowing him space to pull away.

He _doesn’t_ pull away though, instead lets Harry wrap his arm around him entirely, settling right below his belly button.

Harry can’t help but groan as he gets to feel the man’s fantastic arse up close now. ‘You’re so fucking hot’,  he mutters as his hips thrust up on their accord. He doesn’t want to presume, but clearly his cock has other ideas as he starts fattening up in his jeans.

“Thanks, but it’s Louis, actually,” Louis says and Harry thinks it’s the most perfect name for someone as exquisite and royal-looking as he is.

He’s witty, too.

If the bum hadn’t brought Harry to his knees already, then the fact he’s up for some banter would do it. Harry loves flirting through quips and jokes and puns.

Louis turns around just as the beat of the music changes to something a little heavier. Clearly the DJ has decided that it’s time for couples to get a move on, and well – Harry’s certainly not complaining.

Now he gets to stare at the man’s blue-blue-blue eyes. He reaches up to touch his cheekbones that are highlighted with neon paint. Even though he’s a little sweaty, the paint doesn’t transfer onto Harry’s fingers. He’s almost a little disappointed, would’ve liked the little reminder that he got to dance with Louis.

“Makes my eyes pop, doesn’t it?” Louis comments with a smug little smile, then puts one of his hands over Harry’s and redirects it towards his bum.

Harry is in no position to talk at all, completely fascinated and aroused by the fact this man is offering himself up for Harry to touch. Still he is a little hesitant, but then Louis leans upwards on his tippy toes so he can properly whisper in Harry’s ear that he should go ahead.

All it does is make Harry groan embarrassingly loud, which elicits a giggle from Louis who has now put both his arms around Harry’s neck.

It’s funny, but Harry thinks he’s never been this quickly, this easily entirely captivated by a potential hook-up. He almost wishes he’d have met Louis anywhere else but this horny version of a liminal space. Maybe then he’d have asked him on a date, instead of just leaning in and nosing at his neck without even knowing Louis’ last name or age.

Not that Louis seems to care.

He can feel hot puffs of air on his cheek, and then suddenly Louis seems to have had enough of the teasing, as he angles his head back so Harry catches lips rather than neck.

Louis kisses the way he dances. Unashamed, sexy and tantalizing. It’s hot, is what it is. He’s dominating and pushy, but he also lets Harry push back a bit. It almost feels like he’s being playful – bantering with Harry through teasing kisses with only a hint of tongue.

Harry follows Louis’ movements, lets him explore his mouth before pushing backwards a bit so he can have the upper hand. It doesn’t last long, as they both run out of breath and have to pull away. Still, he can’t help but chase Louis’ lips, pecking them one, twice, three times before allowing some actual space between them.

Louis grins, his lips slightly swollen and red, shiny from the way his tongue keeps swiping over it. “You’re really hot like this,” he says, then moves in to suck at a spot right below Harry’s ear.

‘Like what?’ Harry tries to ask, but it’s the suction on his skin is too much, and he’s pretty sure the words come out a garbled mess instead. He’s much too occupied with the way Louis’ hand has slipped to his little lovehandles  

“Eyes blown, dimples, really pink lips – s unreal.” Louis mutters, squeezes his sides before looking up at Harry.

‘I think _you’re_ unreal,’ is all Harry can come up with, even though it’s the absolute truth.

Louis is quite possibly the hottest man he’s ever had the pleasure of kissing, let alone hook up with if he plays his cards right.

* * *

 

“Wanna take this somewhere else?” Louis asks, and his hand dips down for a split second, ghosting over Harry’s groin. It jolts him right into action. He nods as he starts moving, taking Louis by the hand and dragging him to the nearest exist.

Clearly Louis isn’t all that keen on Harry taking the lead without telling hem exactly what he’s planning though, as he promptly stops in his tracks. “I don’t do bathrooms in clubs, and also I’m definitely going to need to know your address so I can text one of my friends where I’m at.”

Harry wrinkles his nose involuntarily at the idea of taking such an exquisite man in a dodgy, gross public bathroom. He belongs on top of Harry’s nicest silk sheets that he’d actually put on his bed just that afternoon.

So what? He’d been planning to pick someone up, anyways. Gemma has been badgering him all day about how horrible her unborn baby is for taking so long. Of course, Harry feels for her, she’s nearing 9 and a half months now, and she’s exhausted. Harry gets it. But he’s exhausted too of constantly trying to hold her hand through it all, and the anxiety that it could happen _any minute now_. So he’d resolved to go clubbing, have hot sex with a stranger to distract himself and maybe relax a little.

Honestly, he could’ve never even dreamed that he’d end up with the personification of everything Harry never knew he desperately needed in his life.

‘I’ve got really nice silk sheets,’ is what he ends up saying. Louis raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, which is probably deserved. That’s something a creeper would say, and Harry’s not a creeper even if he does tend to stare too long at things or people that fascinate him.

‘I mean, yeah – just send your location via Whatsapp once we arrive? I’m happy to let you Google me or send my Facebook account to your friend so they have my details. You know, should they want to file a police report.’

It’s meant as a joke, and he can see Louis’ lips twitch, even as he makes an unimpressed face. “Are you implying they’d _need_ to file a police report? You shouldn’t speak so lightly about these things, Harold. It’s a very serious issue.”

Harry tries to pull a sober face, and nods solemnly. Louis smile widens ever so lightly, as if to say he was only joking. He just ends up giggling as he nods his head, before squeezing Harry's hand.

‘It is!’ He emphasises to Harry, not wanting to admit defeat. Harry just squeezes back, then tilts his head.

“Are you good to go, though?’

Louis stares at him for a good second, and Harry’s heart skips a beat as he wonders that maybe he’d been wrong about how Louis enjoyed the banter - but then he grins and smiles at him. “Lead the way. I’ll get us an Uber so I have your address.”

 Harry is happy to find out that Louis is just as beautiful outside the venue as inside, the neon paint still standing out on his tan skin – even with just some artificial lamppost lighting brightening the sidewalk.

The cold air manages to sober him up a little, enough to notice that Louis seems to be a bit cold in just a jean jacket on top of his shirt. “You still wanna?”

He can’t help but ask, needing to make sure Louis’ comfortable. He’s a bit jittery and quieter than Harry had expected, but that might just be the cold or nerves. Harry feels nervous too. It’s been a while since he had a one night stand.

Louis looks half offended at the question though, and then looks Harry up and down. ‘Do I still wanna go home with you and hopefully have good sex? Yes. I’m half-hard even in these bloody arctic temperatures, of course I want to!’

Harry guffaws at the statement, an inhuman sound leaving his body that sees him immediately clamp a hand over his mouth trying to keep it from escaping even further.

Louis’ eyes sparkle delightedly at this development, then pulls Harry’s hand away from his mouth – only so he can capture Harry’s lips in a firm kiss.

‘s that confirmation enough for you?’

“Hmm, dunno. Might need some more,” Harry pouts playfully, to which Louis rolls his eyes and pushes him towards a Toyota that’s just rolled up to the curb instead.

‘Yeah yeah, gotta save some for later, eh? I like playing hard to get,’ he muses.

“Not that hard to get if you’re already getting in an Uber with me,” Harry retorts with a grin, but he’s met with an ‘oi!’ and another shove as Louis climbs into the car right after him. He greets their Uber driver of the night with an enthusiastic hello and a promise that he’s only just picked Harry up and therefore can’t guarantee that he’ll behave.

It makes Harry smile to himself, as he instead puts his hand on Louis’ thigh to give it a squeeze. He’s got really nice thighs, actually. What Harry wouldn’t like to do to those once they get back to his flat… He can feel himself chub up a little more in his jeans, which is just really uncomfortable and also, even though he’s slightly thinking with his cock at the moment, he’s sober enough to keep it together in a stranger’s car.

Instead, he starts up conversation with their driver as Louis plays with the rings adorning his fingers. Taking Ubers always makes Harry want to talk. It’s a compulsion of his – he doesn’t want them to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome in their own vehicle, or something like that. So he finds himself making small talk with their driver of the night, a woman named Lisa. She’s pretty observant, eyes immediately flickering back and forth as Louis nestles in closer to Harry, choosing to sit in the middle rather than in the other seat. She smiles at them in the rear view mirror, making Harry grin back.

“Have a good night, be safe!” She calls out with a grin as they exit the car, and Louis gives her a wolfish grin in return, accompanied by a middle finger. She takes it in stride and cackles, before waving and driving off.

* * *

Harry’s so eager to get Louis inside that he almost stumbles and falls flat on his face before reaching the front door. He can hear Louis snort behind him, but luckily he doesn’t call him out on it, instead placing a soft but firm hand on Harry’s back as he guides him, safely, to where he needs to put the key into his lock.

As soon as they’re inside Harry’s flat, following a very awkward shared lift with another couple that had left Louis giggling into Harry’s shoulder, Louis toes off his Vans then looks back up at Harry from underneath his lashes – neon paint highlighting his cheekbones still and making it oh so very hard for him to focus on what Louis’ actually saying instead of just staring at him.

“Where’s your bedroom, then?”

Harry’s about to answer, when his phone rings. Louis seems only mildly miffed by their interruption, and he’s pretty sure he can detect a smile as the song ‘Sisters, are doing it for themselves,’ blasts out of his pocket.

‘Sorry, ‘s my sister,’ Harry starts and is about to push ignore on the call when suddenly something in his mind clicks as he catches sight of the time. His sister would _never_ call him at 3 AM in the morning unless it’s an emergency.

“Oh _god_ it’s my sister!! My sister, Louis! She’s giving birth!” He says excitedly, then pulls Louis into a tight hug.

‘Should you, then, maybe – s just an idea Harold, _answer_ your phone?’ Louis suggests from where he’s currently pressed into Harry’s neck. His words might be muffled, but Harry hears him loud and  clear, then gasps as he lets go of Louis and immediately rings back.

He’s so excited to meet his niece or nephew – Gemma had insisted to keep it a secret, no matter how much begging and babysitting duties Harry had offered. And besides being mildly irritated by that, as well as the fact that Gemma’s been a constant source of stress and now also a massive cockblock – Harry really couldn’t care less. He’s going to be an actual _uncle_!

“Oh my god Gemma!”

‘Eh – its Michal, Gemma’s a little busy pushing at the moment,’ he hears some shuffling and a really high-pierced shriek that he recognises as his older sister. ‘She wants me to tell you to come here now, it’s going much faster than expected, so be prepared!’

“Yes, of course – do I need to bring anything?” He asks breathlessly, already going through a mental checklist of what he could do to help.

‘No, we managed to remember the hospital bag and the baby bag so that should be okay. We’ve had the car seat installed since yesterday, actually – so, just in time. See you soon, H.’

Michal hangs up abruptly, and while he sounded calm there was a certain anxiety ringing through in his voice – which is understandable, Harry supposes.

He turns around, and only then notices that Louis’ kneeled down on the ground to get his Vans back on. He’s retying his shoelaces, and Harry’s not sure why he feels so disappointed at the image of leaving. For a split second he wonders if maybe Louis’ only retying them to stall, but he knows that’s ridiculous.

‘So I guess I’ll just go home, huh?’ Louis says with a small smile. He stops Harry from replying by holding up a hand. ‘Don’t. ‘s alright. Just wasn’t meant to be our night, you know? For what it’s worth, you were the best almost one-night stands I’ve ever had.’

He knows it’s completely irresponsible and bizarre, but he can feel his heart ache at those words – because he’s not sure when he’ll ever see Louis again and he’s not sure he can handle not knowing _if_ that’ll ever happen. So he does what any sane person would do in this situation.

“Do you wanna come with me to meet my niece or nephew?” He blurts out.

To his own surprise, Harry doesn’t even regret blurting out his question like that, not even when he sees how Louis’ eyes grow comically wide and his eyebrows raise up, up, up.

He flounders, then softly asks, ‘what?’

Harry grins, knowing he’s being totally impulsive but he just doesn’t _care_ , he just doesn’t want to let go of Louis just yet. “Come with me. If you want. Do you like babies?”

This could be a deal-breaker, if Louis were to hate babies, but Harry feels in his bones that that’s definitely not the case.

He’s proven right when Louis immediately lights up and starts nodding his head furiously. ‘Love babies, me. ‘ve got 5 sisters and a brother and two of them are baby twins. Grew up surrounded by them.’

Harry’s smile grows even wider, with Louis’ matching him bit by bit. “So come with me, come cuddle and smell a fresh newborn little baby with wrinkled feet and hands and miniature toes and fingers.”

It sounded less creepy in Harry’s head than when he articulates his thoughts out loud, but he shrugs it off. Louis doesn’t seem thrown off in the slightest, rather he has a delighted look on his face as if the idea of babies alone is making the sun shine out of his every pore.

It’s glorious. Harry thinks he’d quite like to just sit and admire Louis.

Maybe Harry’s just really bad at one night stands, he thinks later to himself as he’s sat in the waiting room, playing tic tac toe with Louis and getting more competitive each time he loses. Or maybe Louis is just… an anomaly.

He doesn’t know anything, really, except that his baby niece Izzy is perfect and has the most adorable little button nose, even when she looks all frumpled and _angry_ at being pushed out of her safe space in Gemma’s womb. Doesn’t know anything beyond the fact that Louis looks like he belongs, like he’s meant to hold babies in his arms as he rocks Izzy softly and delicately fixes the little beanie she’s wearing.

Harry doesn’t know anything either when Gemma and his mom ask him about his new boyfriend as they watch Louis dote on her.

(“You brought a one night stand to my DELIVERY?!” ‘Technically he’s more of a hook-up since we didn’t even end up having sex?’ “That doesn’t make it better, Harry!” ‘I think it’s kind of funny.’ “Noone _asked_ you, Michal.” ‘I don’t want to hear about your one night stands at all, Harry, whether they ended up taking place or not I’m still your _mother_ ’)

All he knows is that Louis is lovely, and exquisite, and most definitely – hopefully – will one day be his boyfriend. He’s got a phone number now, and a promise to send as many pictures of little Isobel  as he can.

Two weeks and a couple of Facetime calls and a date later, Louis’ standing in Harry’s hallway once again. Vans toed off, lustful gaze yet again on Harry. It’s almost exactly the same as last time, except this time they make it to Harry’s bed. And to his breakfast bar in the morning, and many mornings after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. You can reblog the fic post [ here ](https://goodmorningtoyouuniverse.tumblr.com/post/183413528409/fold-it-up-like-origami-the-one-where-harry-goes) on tumblr.


End file.
